


Wave Length

by Bestbuds55



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Getting Together, M/M, Masterbation, Mentions of Blood, Roman has a big dick, incoming lime green dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Victor's easy to please and willing to do whatever Roman wants. Even if it means staying by his side while Roman fucks other people. Until, one day that just not enough.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone miss me? Back with another 4 piece story, like it’s my mission in life. Love this fandom❤️

Victor was an easy man to please. He liked fast food just fine and took pleasure in seeing the purse thief get away with it when seen on the street. He might not be normal by societal standards, but Victor couldn't give less of a shit about that anyways. Who the fuck wanted to go through life living some shitty fantasy? No one would ever be safe of the streets of Gotham, so he might as well be something that everyone else had to fear. 

He'd always thought himself alone out there in the world. And then he'd met that magical being named Roman Sionis. The man was music in motion. Big flair, and a loud attitude to match. Essentially, he was everything that Victor had ever wanted to belong too. 

Victor did his best to make himself interesting and important to the man. He'd marked scars on his face like he hadn't dared to before, and killed with perhaps twice the passion of before. It was so much easier when there was a chance that Roman would look his way because of it.

Not that Victor himself was Roman's type. No, the man liked pretty young things who would pout but do exactly what Roman wanted in the end. Victor had years more experience then those barely legal things that Roman played with. If he growled at those whores touching Roman they shivered in fear. Pathetic. Victor couldn't understand why Roman would waste his time fucking almost non-sentient holes.

It didn't matter in the end, because he was always the one asked to stick around. Just like tonight when Roman had gotten drunk because some asshole had upset him and he'd gone to bed with a pair of barely 20 something twins. A boy and a girl, which was a bit out of place for Roman. Victor is unsure what to think about it. Roman doesn't break from his patterns very often, and it greatly worries him. 

Victor had closely guarded the door not because he was jealous, but because he couldn't just trust his boss to these off putting strangers while he wasn't in his right mind. And he certainly didn't get hard hearing the noises torn from those young things throats. There's one grunt that was probably Roman's but the rest are uninteresting to him. 

He did however, march them out when it was all said and done. Not listening to half hearted attempts at conversation and barely looking at them as they hung off one another. Alright, he might be weird but there's something fucked up about these two. They look too much like one another, even with their genders being opposite and they kiss like they don't care if anyone's watching. 

He wants to rinse he eyes out with soap just from looking at them, and doesn't understand why Roman would have picked them to sleep with. He busies himself immediately to try to take his mind off of it. Not that it will work, but at least he'll be useful instead.

Going as far to enter the room Roman is resting in and starting to straighten it up. It's mostly so Roman wouldn't lose his shit over it in the morning. He always hated anything to be a mess, yet constantly forgot about such things while drunk. Mostly though, he wanted to look over at his boss. 

It was a proof of life thing. Or maybe, Victor can't stand not knowing what Roman looks like after an orgasm. It's been years since he joined on with Roman's crew, but never once has he entered his bedroom with being told to first. Roman's a controlling guy, and Victor didn't think he'd appreciate anyone in his private space while he was relaxing. All bed partners left when he was done with them, Roman probably told them to go himself. Victor didn't care today, he needed to see like he needed air to breath.

Roman was clearly exhausted after dealing with two bed partners, who had both looked overly satisfied when leaving. He looked a bit like an Adonis spread out on his bed like that. Sheets barely there and not covering his still softening cock. There was fluid and lube all over and Roman was pouting but not doing anything about it. 

The mess clearly irritated him, but they appeared to have worn him out so much he didn't want to move. Victor wishes he was the one to have done that. He thinks about getting to his knees then and begging to be the one Roman uses next time. He doesn't though, holds himself together like he always has.

Victor wanted to clean him up with his tongue, but settled for going to the adjoined washroom and getting him a warm washcloth. Roman said nothing as Victor ran it over his body, watching through half closed eyes. Victor avoided making eye contact, afraid that he'd lose his nerve if he did. Or that he accidentally lean down and deep throat Roman's still cooling cock like a desperate slut.

Victor hesitantly gave Roman's cock the same treatment with his washcloth, not wanting to leave him dirty anywhere. Was he touching it to much? Was this this weird? Oh god, Roman was staring right at him now. Should he say something? His lips felt so very dry, but he couldn't lick them in fear of Roman seeing his weakness. What was even happening right now?

Victor didn't say anything, mostly because Roman didn't say anything. The silence between them seemed harmless and unthreatening. Victor just rolled his eyes at his boss and then pulled the sheet up over him. Roman was never this quite, it meant he had to be pretty out of it.

He wished he would have had the courage to stroke that cock instead of letting it go, but tonight had been more then enough. He'd have the memory of both seeing and getting a feel of that thick and gorgeous cock with him forever. Victor could slink back to his place and touch himself deep inside and fucking imagine how good it would be.

Victor unashamed, locked the place up and nodded to the security detail as he left. He felt oddly peppy and out of character happy with himself. He'd really done that, and even had a bit of a touch. That was perhaps the best thing he'd done in years, including New Years when he'd broke down and let a guy fuck him. Or many the correct wording there was had real dick while playing in his victims blood. That kill hadn't even been for Roman, a celebration all for himself. The scar going on the top of his left asscheek. 

Victor whistled to himself the entire time while going back to his tiny shit hole of an apartment for the night. Roman had been insisting that Victor could just move in with him, but he couldn't do that to himself. 

Even after how stupidly he had acted tonight, Victor held himself to high standards. He couldn't just sit there and listen to Roman rail people night after night, while he had to make do with fingers. Couldn't feel safe to hide a toy or two when he never actually knew if Roman would storm in because he owned the place. He just couldn't do that to himself. 

So instead he went home and shoved fingers into himself nearly as soon as he was through the door. It wasn't nearly as good now that he new just how big Roman's cock was, but all he had at the moment. This desperate act would have to be good enough; because he wasn't good enough for a Roman's intentions. The thought stung just like those two dry fingers currently burning inside of him.

He knew he should grab lube, but didn't make a move for it. There'd be time for that in the morning, after he had all fucking night to stew on what had happened. He'd have a better time to himself then, probably even using his favorite dildo. He could be late tomorrow morning, with how out of it Roman was there was no way he was going to wake up at a reasonable time. It would be like a treat, to get all lubed up and fuck himself open before facing Roman.

For now though, he settled for falling down and aggressively pumping those fingers in and out of himself in punishment. He was such a fool to be hung up on a man who barely even looked in his direction. He was a tool to Roman and nothing nothing more. To be used harshly until he didn't have it left in him and then discarded.

He moaned loudly, not giving a shit that his neighbors could definitely hear him. They were always out of their minds on the next high anyways. Why should he be quiet anyways, he's only here for a few hours each night. He'd stab them if anyone dared to bring up the noises he made.

So what if he was loud, he deserved it. He worked hard to take care of his boss and remain impartial enough to not through a fit. Roman liked sex a lot and sometimes Victor even saw repeats with people. That was the worst, knowing someone made him feel like he wanted a second night. What did they have that Victor didn't? What would they give that Victor hadn't already? Besides the obvious.

He took his own fingers like a champ, as he should with all the practice he had been getting. He was never gentle on himself, because it never felt right. Roman wasn't a gentle guy either, but apparently made sure everyone leaving his bed was satisfied. There had been a woman tonight; and a Roman didn't even like woman. She'd still left with the afterglow of two screaming orgasms. Damn her.

Victor shoved in a third finger, daring to remember just how big Roman was. Even that was probably small in comparison. Even the toy he had hemmed away under his pill probably was. Damn, it was never going to feel satisfying again knowing that. He would have to buy a new one. Would Roman find it funny if he sent the bill in as a business expense with no explanation? Would he realize that Victor was going to drill it in and out of his body until he screamed out Roman's name?

Victor came feeling a bit pathetic, making a mess right in front of his door with an accompanied wail. He hadn't even touched his cock in all that desperation. What a pathetic mess he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Sorry for the long wait, the last couple of weeks absolutely kicked my ass. Oh well, I suppose that just how it goes sometimes. On a better note I started watching a new show! It’s called 2gether: the series. I’m like 4 episodes in but 10/10 would recommend.

Roman had always considered himself a smart man. And probably a sex addict if he really thought about it. The first point though, was definitely more important. Like, he considered himself smart until that very night. Then came the realization that he much much more stupid then he'd originally thought.

There's been a stupid argument with someone who had a big say in Gotham's illegal gambling, that really grinded on his nerves so Roman had a tad bit more to drink then normal. It was a fair compromise when all he wanted to do was smash the guys face through a fucking wall. Roman was really proud of the amount of restraint that he showed these days.

A pair of twins had propositioned him that night with a good time and he'd been quick to accept. It didn't matter that he nearly never slept with a woman. It was only one of them anyways, the other was just his type. They were a bit strange, but very into following whatever he wanted them to do and Roman was into that. 

Of course, it wasn't a normal night. They'd had a great amount of fun together, but still managed to be creepy to him. Like, they were way to in to each other. Not that Roman gave a shit about most things, but still. They probably could do something weird like communicate telepathically or something like that. Roman wouldn't be surprised if they were tube grown lab experiments if he really thought about it. He honestly didn't give a shit.

Victor stood outside the door the whole time probably because he thought they were creepy too. He'd never done that before when Roman had brought someone up with him. Roman was hyper aware of his presence throughout the entire night, pleasure feeling twice as good while knowing Victor was there for him. His sexy assassin, ready to storm in and slaughter at Roman's given order.

It also put Roman on higher alert then normal and quite possibly helped him sober up. Though, the orgasm he had probably helped with that too. They left as soon as they got what they wanted from him and Roman had to admit that he didn't care to remember there names. Actually, did he even ask for them? 

Who gave a fuck about muttering unimportant names when Victor was within earshot? It hardly would have been polite to make him learn such things. Or worse, what if Victor caught an interest in either one of those creeps? That would be absolutely unacceptable; Victor had barely shown any interest in anyone before and Roman would personally kill anyone who struck his fancy now. Choke them to death with his bare fucking hands, uncaring about blood as he did what was necessary to keep Victor as his.

Victor entered the bedroom after a few minutes after the twins left, probably first escorting them out of the building. He was good like that, taking care of things that Roman barely even thought about. Roman was shocked that he'd actually come into the room after what he knew was enthusiastic sex. Roman had always thought Victor a bit of a prude. He barely even looked at people and never checked them out. 

Not that that bothered Roman, he could understand that some people just didn't see the appeal. Besides, he was very aware of Victor got something from spraying a persons blood all of the floor. It might not have been sexual, but Roman wouldn't be surprised if he did get off on it.

Victor had never really made it known what he was looking for sexually until this very night, where he looked down Roman's body and let his eyes settle on his cock. Roman wasn't exactly covered up in his lazed and lax position. He couldn't just cover up now that Victor was in here either, because it would feel like he was shying away. Roman had never been shy, and if Victor wanted to look then he deserved to. Actually, if Victor wanted a touch he could too. It was a bit soon for Roman to get back up at his age, but he'd fucking try for Victor. 

If Victor wanted to look, then he could look all he wanted. Especially since his man decided to be extremely helpful and pick up the mess around the room. Since when was Victor such a good boy for him? Roman didn't say that out loud, not wanting to make Victor uncomfortable. Roman couldn't help but wonder if Victor would like being a good boy for him, or if he would raise some hell and enjoy the punishment that Roman would dutifully smack out.

He didn't want to scare away those tracing eyes, maybe even wanted them on him again after tonight. It was strange to see Victor so shy, and Roman wasn't sure if he liked it. His man had always been a confident one, and this new side of him made Roman a bit uneasy. It was hot and yet not quite Victor. His assassin always had the air about him that he could push Roman down and ride him into oblivion if wanted. If he one day got fed up enough with Roman's temper. 

Eventually Victor stopped with his fucking around the room and went to get a wash cloth. Intent to wipe away the fluids sex always left. Or maybe all evidence that those twins had even been there. Roman didn't mind That careful hand on him, and remained still for Victor's exploration. This was nice. 

Victor delicately traced Roman's cock, like he couldn't believe he was this close to it. Oh, why had Roman never really noticed Victor before this moment? They'd worked together for literally years now and Roman was just realizing what was going on. And he prided himself on being a smart man. He felt foolishly stupid.

Victor fixated on Roman's shaft, probably without even meaning to. If he was a younger man, he'd have been up again and ready to go. He wasn't a young man anymore though, not while pushing 40 and a bit drunk as he was. Still, Victor's hand felt good on him even if it was obstructed through a washcloth.

He stared instead of saying anything, mostly because he couldn't believe this was happening. How long had Victor been wanting to touch his cock? What made him do it now and most importantly; how the fuck was Roman going to ensure that he do it again?

Victor came out of his trance like state much faster then Roman did, and was unfortunately out of the room before anything could be said. Damn that post orgasmic haze that was seemingly ruining Roman's new discovery! Why the fuck did he even bother with those weirdo twins when the perfect specimen was right beside him the whole time? What a past of both time and semen. 

Roman watched the door swing close with a sting of disappointment. He could still practically feel Victor hand lightly dusting at his cock. He wanted the feeling back, and not for the first time he wished Victor would just fucking stay the night. It was fucking ridiculous that he was leaving at nearly three in the morning, like he was a cheap whore doing a walk of shame!

How many times had Roman asked Victor to move in? Had the reason always been no because he'd give away this stupid crush of his? And just why exactly had Roman been accepting no for an answer? That didn't sound very like him at all. Just what kind of fucking spell did Victor have him under? He'd be rectifying the whole situation first thing in the morning, when Victor would slink back to Roman's penthouse. It would mostly involve telling Victor that he would not be returning to whatever shabby hut he was currently choosing to reside in.

To deal with matters tonight; Roman reaches down and hisses as he firmly grasped his still sensitive cock. It's was completely soft now, compared to the still half hard he'd been supporting when Victor was touching him. He was definitely to old to be doing this, but the pain didn't stop him from stroking himself again. He grit his teeth as his cock trembled and tried its best to get hard after such a short period of time.

How long had it been that Roman had tried for a second round with out some sort of aid? Probably about the length of time since the last time he'd chose to simply jerk off instead of seeking out a willing partner. This was pathetic of him. Trying to jack off to the ghost memory of Victor barely even touching him. It felt to fucking good and painful to stop.

It took fucking forever for his cock to rise hard again, but Roman didn't give a fuck. This wasn't even about pleasure, it was more of a celebration. Victor fucking touched him, and that meant his man longed for him. What did he do after he'd escaped Roman? Was he also desperately stroking himself to completion or was it even sluttier then that? 

What if Victor fucking went home to that hovel of his and stuffed himself full of fingers imagining that it was Roman's cock? Roman wanted pictures of that and a video to watch next time he sent Victor on a mission that took to long. Most importantly, he fucking wanted to be the one who was shoving finger after finger inside Victor. Be the one who shoved his cock deep inside and made Victor lose his mind.

How many people had Victor slept with? Roman was such a fucking hypocrite but he wanted the number to be low. Didn't want competition, simply wanted Victor to be all his. That didn't mean he wasn't going to kill every person Victor so much as looked at from that point on. No, Victor was his and after tomorrow, would finally be in every single sense of the word. 

It was exhausting work milking his overused cock for all that it was worth, but Roman was fucking dedicating this orgasm to Victor. To his assassin actually being his. To the the future. To Victor beautiful fucking scarred body that he couldn't wait to push down and slip inside of.

Roman came with a shout of delight, making sure to clench his hand to hard around himself. It was painful, but very good. Roman flopped back onto his bed and glared at the mess he'd just once again created. He wished Victor was here, so he could order him to forget the cloth and to just use his tongue to clean this fucking mess up. Oh well, another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This chapter was a fun one to write! In other news, just one chapter left and it’s gonna be a hot one. ;)

The daylight creeped into Roman's bedroom, mostly because he hadn't closed the curtains last night. Roman hadn't been up and ready for the day this early for quite some time. He was just so excited to see Victor after the last long night of not having him. The minutes ticked by; 9am - 9:05 am - 9:30 am and then finally 10 am. 

Roman looked excitedly at the door for his boy to come through and was disappointed to see that it did not open. When was the last time that Victor was late? Never was the correct answer; he was usually here almost a full fucking hour early. This was absolutely unacceptable. Roman's stomach churned with anger as he gritted his teeth. 

He knew exactly why he wasn't here, Victor was playing chicken shit scared. He'd touched Roman's cock last night like it was his greatest fucking fantasy come to life and now was running away instead of dealing with the consequences. Victor was just fucking lucky that Roman didn't think him disloyal. Lucky that Roman thought this little play of his was cute.

No one fucking ran from Roman Sionis; absolutely fucking no one. Especially not his own fucking man. Just what the hell did Victor think he was doing? It didn't matter, because Roman was fucking going to punish him for it the moment he was found. 

It was just as easy to find him as Roman thought it would be too. Victor was clearly in that shit hole of a home, hiding out in hopes that Roman was so out of it last night that wouldn't remember Victor had touched him. The address was on some old paperwork, as a just incase they needed to find him. It was never really hidden, but Victor had also stopped giving the info the first time Roman had wanted him to move in. Like Roman would just forget.

Roman wouldn't ever forget where his dear heart was living, especially after he'd managed to make the first move. Victor had been the one to touch after all, so now Roman was just for filling a right to hunt. Seriously, what was his man doing hiding away? Or perhaps he wanted to be hunted down. It did sound awfully like Victor to want to be pinned down and captured. He'd look so good kept and stuffed full, still deadly but ever yielding to Roman and Roman alone.

Roman was in the car, demanding they be at the address Victor was at. Sooner rather then fucking later if mister driver wanted to live. Seriously, how hard was to to speed up a fucking car and get through a few lights? Roman had no patience for this, this morning. He just wanted to have Victor. 

His driver looked cautiously around while driving, like he was sure someone was going to try and jack the car while they were still on the road. The street Victor had his fucking hole in the wall was disgustingly decrepit. Roman was fucking dirtying himself knowing that this street existed and was more then a bit angry at Victor for making him come out here. The things he fucking did for this man were absolutely unreal.

This was the place that Victor didn't want to give up? The shit hole that Victor apparently found better then a bedroom in a luxurious penthouse? Roman felt both intrigued and insulted. He could smell the unwashed people of the area and he had to wrinkle his nose at it. Not to mention all the distasteful noise in the surroundings. How the fuck and why the fuck Victor live here?

The street smelled of piss and weed. The aroma you only smelt after a person had clearly heavily smoked and not washed for more then a week. Fucking gross. These people wouldn't even make it passed the bouncer if they tried to get into the club. Victor was so much better then any of these chumps, why was he choosing this shit hole?

The door to the building nearly caved in when Roman touched it and the floor on the inside had so many stains on it. Seriously, why the fuck would Victor make him do this? There were two different people slumped over in the hallway, one of which quite possibly was dead. Roman huffed at the sight; he would let Victor decorate his room with dead bodies if he remembered to change them once a week to protect from this god awful stench.

Victor's door was locked, not that it would do much in this kind of place. Still, Roman knocked as sweetly as he could manage, trying not to look at the commotion he was clearly causing at the direct neighbors. It was good to know that Victor had clearly never had a guest before. Also that everyone in the building was so very afraid of his man. As they fucking should be.

The neighbors were rustling around, right in front of their door like their was many of them and they were fighting to look out the peep hole. Fucking nosy bitches, Roman didn't appreciate having an audience at this moment. Didn't want to be seen in this place at all. There was a shout from behind that neighboring door and then blood pool out from under it. Right, someone had definitely just died. Is that what Victor thought was so charming? Roman didn't see the appeal.

He knocked on Victor's door again, slightly louder this time. Perhaps, he just hadn't heard the first time or merely thought it was someone scuffling in the hallway. Roman stares ahead as his pride began to hurt. No answer came from the door, even as Roman gave him a solid minute after to answer. His eyebrow crooked up and he tried not to throw a fit in anger. 

He really didn't want to touch anything in his surrounding because the place looked like a disease. That was the only thing keeping him from absolutely filling his shit, like he wanted to. Instead Roman counted to 30 like every therapist he'd ever been to told him to do and breathed deeply through the mouth. It was actually good to do that once in a while, but he much preferred when Victor calmed him down.

It was with calm serenity that Roman pulled out his pistol that was usually saved for very special occasions and shot point blank through the rickety old lock. He had had enough of people and objects keeping him away from what was his. Roman was fucking taking Victor the fuck out of here. This was kind of like rescuing a damsel in distress, if she was a he and didn't know they were in distress. That brought a smile to Roman's face. Yeah, he very much liked feeling like a hero. 

The apartment was just as shitty on the inside, but it did contain one shell shocked looking Victor. He was huddled on top on what was probably supposed to be a couch, and even from the door Roman could tell that his man was naked. 

Roman's brain felt like it did a reboot as he stared. Victor did this lovely flushing thing that was amazing on his pale skin while he let out a confused whine. Roman stomped forward a bit and slammed the definitely no longer in tact door closed. The door didn't latch, which meant that they wouldn't be able to have any privacy for this moment. That's alright because Roman was going to have this building tore down with these people still in it. There would be nothing for Victor to return to when he was done.

Roman's movement made Victor jolt slightly and both of his hand slammed upwards to hang onto his couch. Now, what had those hands been doing while out of view? Roman inched closer, taking an interest. He forgot about being angry as he saw the shameful predicament that Victor was in.

He was delightfully erect, straining upward like he'd been at his previous activities for a while. Roman took in a full view of his great and saw a tiny bit of lime green showing at Victor's bottom. Oh, he had something inside. Had his pet just lost track of time this morning? Fucking himself silly, before planning to return to Roman for another day at the office. How many times had he done this before?

How many times had he gone to Roman open and slick, only to not get the attention he so deserved? That would be changing today, not now but definitely today. Roman's throat felt dry from how much spit was suddenly pooling into his mouth. Jesus fuck, how was Victor this perfect for him? 

"Put your clothes on Victor, the car is waiting for us." Roman spoke in a clear tone, not willing to give away just how much the display was effecting him. He liked sex a lot, but would not be fucking in this sleazy environment. 

"Boss?" Victor sounded so delightfully confused. Roman could practically see his skin trembling as he tried to work coherent thoughts after stopping pleasuring himself. Was that dildo still pressed all the way to his boys prostate? 

"Did I fucking stutter Victor?" Roman asked like he wasn't also distracted by his thoughts. He had to remain firm, despite this treat. Victor had still made him come all the way down here for him. So what if it had turned out to be worth it?

"No Boss, but" Victor tried to answer.

"Are you back talking me Victor? After I had to come all the way to this shit hole to get you this morning?" Roman sneered, trying to hold back his grin. This was to good, Victor never tried to talk back. That meant Roman must have really threw him off this morning.

Roman was really more amused then angry at Victor, but was beginning to lose any patience he once had. When Victor adjusted slightly to his knees and probably pull himself off the the dildo, Roman watched unashamed with a keen interest. He was hard in his dress slacks now and aching to be able to touch. 

Victor stood on unsteady legs, giving away just how long he'd been on the couch for and took a step towards what was either his bedroom or bathroom. Roman didn't give a fuck which one it was, he wasn't letting Victor leave his fucking sight.

"Your clothes from yesterday are at your feet, just put those on." Roman insisted, hardly believing himself that he wanted Victor in dirty clothing. He was in a hurry, he wanted to fuck his man but not in this fucking hovel with a broken door.

Victor looked like he was about to protest, looking down at the mess of lube on his thighs and his own hard cock. He nodded still, probably never wanting to fight with Roman. Victor knew a punishment when given one, and said nothing while putting on his clothes. 

Roman waited as Victor unhappily tried to situate himself into pants while throbbing hard on. He tapped his foot as Victor looked almost longingly at the dildo left behind on the couch. His boy was such a needy thing, and it nearly made Roman change his mind about taking him away from here first. Still, Roman stayed strong with his own priorities. This place was fucking filthy and it would be below his to even get his cock out here.

Victor stood in shame and hung his head. Such repentance looked good on him. Roman smiled at him and gestures to the door. “Good, now to the car Victor. I have plans for today and they don't involve being here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: As usual smut chapter is the longest ;) Hope you enjoyed reading this story and I’ll be back soon with another!

Next to nothing was said in the car ride back home, Roman glaring at his driver as the man nodded to his Victor. His man was doing a walk of shame back to the penthouse in yesterday's clothing and the staff was deciding to be friendly? Un-fucking-believable.

Still, Roman dealt with it until they were home. Like the fucking good deed doing saint that he was, he kept his hands and his cock to himself the entire car ride.Next time Victor did something so stupid though, Roman was fucking spanking him the whole car ride home. There wouldn't be mercy a second time, no matter what kind of show Victor have him as an apology. 

Victor's cock was only beginning to flag by the time they'd arrived. Not that Roman had been watching it or anything, but what else was he supposed to focus on? Was he just supposed to stare at his own semi hardened problem, when Victor's was there and so much more interesting? He was only a man.

Roman opted to take the staircase instead of the elevator simply because it would bring his man more discomfort. Victor didn't protest, and just took his punishment like the good little boy he was always destined to be. Roman invites the fact that it also made his own cock chafe uncomfortably as they did the steps. He wasn't near as hard as Victor was, and in the end that was all that mattered.

Roman descended upon Victor the moment that they were safe inside, already having sent out a text to the help to have them not be here today. Victor didn't know that and squirmed as Roman pushed him backward into the door. Roman kissed his man for the first time then, right against the penthouse's front door. 

Victor's eyes went wide with surprise and he jolted back to smack his head against the door. Roman didn't give a shit about that, he was finally kissing Victor! No escape now, Victor was going to be his and only his. Not that Victor was resisting him in anyway, instead seemingly to be sinking into their kiss.

Tongue was never Roman's favorite thing because he had this wicked problem with germs. Victor's disgusting mouth didn't bother him at all. He fucked in with a furious pace, one that surely would match what he'd be doing to Victor's lower half as well. Victor takes a moment, but gets with the program after that. He gives as good as he takes, and it for some reason delights Roman. No one ever seems to fight back the way that his Victor does. Makes everything even more exciting.

There's no time for sweet first moments in this fray of passion, instead they tear at each other's clothing with next to no restraint. The kisses are rough and Victor opening pants against Roman, who licks at the side of that scarred neck. So vulnerable and all fucking his. The moment feels unstoppable and Roman's so hard that it hurt already. 

Victor fucking rips Roman's shirt and it only makes the man laugh. It was well tailored and probably worth more then all the clothing Victor has ever owned in his life combined. Roman can't help but wonder if it would be tasteful to frame it in memory of the first time they fuck. Probably not, but he might do it anyways. Just because he suspects it would get a laugh out of Victor.

Roman has had a great number of lovers in the past, but very few of them had a beard. The tiny hairs tickle at Roman's face and almost scratch an itch that he never knew he had. Oh, Victor was absolutely perfect. If Roman face breaks out because of beard burn he'll pull every one of those hairs out with a pair of tweezers. Victor would probably like that, fucking freak of a man.

Victor pulls away with no grace at all, a trail of spit still connected between the two of them. It's disgusting and Roman fucking wants more. He wants that hot mouth to touch him in other places, and to be able to hold that messy head of Victor's down so he choked while sucking on his cock. Let Victor get his cock nice and wet like he clearly wanted to do, before the main event. That would have to wait for another time though, because Roman was fucking going crazy here.

There's nothing more thrilling then the fact of knowing his boy is already stretched and a bit wet. He wants to be inside Victor right fucking now, and yet his boy is still pulling away from him. Roman rams him back into the door again in retaliation and Victor groans like he though it felt great. Such a good boy.

"Boss, need to tell you something." Victor said panting, like Roman had seriously stolen his breath away. Roman didn't really want to talk at this moment, but relented for his boy anyways. 

"What could be so fucking important?" Roman growled, as Victor avoided another kiss. This wasn't about talking! Roman just wanted to fuck, Victor needed to get with the fucking program or Roman was gonna start swinging. He might start anyways.

"I've killed every man who's ever fucked me." Victor blurted out like that wasn't the hottest thing that Roman had ever heard. Fuck, he was hard enough to pound nail right now and Victor hits him with something like that? Did he wanted Roman to fucking lose it before he even got inside?

It's Roman's time to have his eyes blown wide with surprise. That, wasn't what he was expecting to hear at all. He doesn't know why he'd expected anything different now that it's out there. "Fuck, that's hot." Roman answers finally capturing Victor's lips for another kiss.

It's hot, wet, and perhaps twice as needy as before. Probably because Victor seems one hundred percent on board with this after that confession of his. He suddenly gives as good as he takes, licking back at Roman's tongue like it's his next meal. Roman likes how rough they get with one another.

Roman wrenches Victor away from the door and pushed him down to his knees. He doesn't do it for a blow job, though that would be great if Victor wanted to. He does it purely so he can spit at Victor's face and laugh about it. It's disgustingly wonderful when Victor only open mouth grins back at him. They should have been doing this for years. 

A small desperate noise falls from Victor's lips right before he rams forward and pins Roman to the door. Roman's still laughing, now having the time of his life. When was the last time someone dared to leave a bruise upon his skin? This was amazing. His Victor certainly was everything that he'd ever wanted.

Roman's hard as he drags his own pants off and the remains of the shirt. Victor's not naked yet, but Roman forgives him because he looks damn good on his knees. He smiles at his boy because he stays on his knees like he's always meant to be there. Definitely filing that one away from another day. 

Victor leans forward and cheekily gives Roman's belly button dip a lick. He was close to Roman's drooling erection, and didn't seem to mind that it was in his face. Was he waiting for Roman to tell him to do it? He did always prefer to wait until Roman gave him the order to do something. Did that carry on to his sex life too?

"You planning on coming back up here Victor?" Roman jokes with a smile. Trying to remain unaffected at Victor's last show of affection. He wasn't so sure that it was working, but knew Victor wouldn't hold it against him. 

"Can I have your cock if I do?" Victor asked, practically begging. 

"Maybe if you stop being so bratty." Roman answered, like the way Victor lips looked with a pout. Who knew Victor could look so sexy?

Victor sprang up in rare excitement, and peeled off his clothing. He flung them carelessly away, standing naked in all his glory. His thighs still glistened from the left over lube, reminding Roman just how naughty he had been. Victor had no shame apparently, reaching forward like he was suddenly back in last nights trance and tracing at Roman's cock once more.

Roman Sionis is a man with expensive tastes and a bad temper. He has an issue where he needs to be in control of every situation or people around him are going to start dying. (If he was being completely honest people might just die anyways.) He'd give up everything he's ever had if Victor would just fucking keep touching him. Luckily, Victor doesn't seem to want to stop.

Roman grabs his man by the shoulders and soothes his hands downward until they are gripping at Victor asscheeks. He gleefully pulled them apart, liking the meaty feel of his full hands. Victor had a generous ass, and Roman very much liked that. Could barely wait to see while Victor was bent over, or how his hole would look obscenely stretched on Roman's thick cock. No sense on fucking waiting, Victor was his after all.

He slapped that ass hard, and grinned as he felt it practically bounce. Victor answered his growl with a growl back, just like it should be. "We gonna fuck here boss, or are you going to take me to bed?" Victor was a true fucking artist with his words, knowing just how to tempt Roman.

"Like I'd stoop to being so uncivilized." Roman stated, leaving one hand on Victor ass but bringing the other up to grip at his man's throat. His man only moaned in response. Was Victor always this cheekily bratty when he wanted cock?

"Then let's go." Victor practically begged, leaning into the hand across his throat. Like he actually wanted his air cut off. Roman fucking loved this man.

"You're so fucking needy. How did I never notice it?" Roman teased, squeezing his hand a final time before letting him go. If he continued do that here, then they'd never make it to the bedroom. 

Victor doesn't answer that, but does pout. It's almost cute on that scarred face of his and Roman lunges forward to catch him off guard. They stumbled together as Roman giggles and licks at the side of Victor's face. He feels more animal then man. Victor laughs back and arches into ever lick like there's nothing he would like more. 

They continue on stumbling around, and kissing each other because they can't pull away. This is exactly how Roman likes his sex, fun and slightly crazy. And Victor has always been a good match to his crazy. He might accidentally have ripped through Victor's tender earlobe with his teeth, but his man didn't even seem to care. Actually, it would be more accurate to say it sent him into a frenzy. 

The blood only seemed to intensify the experience for the both of them. Victor seemed to enjoy sucking the taste of it from Roman's mouth, and Roman liked the powerful feeling he got from being the one to cause Victor injury. They went after each other mouths like two shark fighting over a bite of meat. Victor only giving in when Roman managed to also bite down on his tongue, switching to whimpering in defeat. Roman smiled into his mouth, liking the feeling of putting his boy in his fucking place.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Victor took his turn at pushing. Roman fell onto the bed and before he could even snap at the other man, Victor was crawling over him and settling into his lap. He had been right, Victor's ass felt great rubbing up against his dick. It was going to be even better sliding inside.

"Where's your lube Roman?" Victor asked quickly, like he was already tired of waiting. Maybe he was, it suddenly felt like it had been an extremely long time since Roman had caught Victor fucking himself on that god damned dildo. Did Victor crave to have something inside the same way Roman craves to be inside him?

"You're plenty fucking wet from before Vic, and if you want something extra then do it yourself." Roman sneered, not wanting to tell him. He still had to be punished after all.

Victor frowned at him and cautiously looked down. Either he didn't quite understand or couldn't believe what Roman had just told him to do. Whatever caused the hesitation, Roman was definitely done with waiting. 

"Look Victor, either scramble back and spit on my dick or start fucking shoving yourself down onto it. Your fucking choice, but pick one now." He was snarky and voice seemed twice as deep as normal. He was so turned on, and didn't really care what Victor picked. He'd have him in the end and that was all that really mattered in the moment.

Victor moved back and did as told, looking up to cheekily make eye contact as he opened his mouth and let it drip onto the waiting cock. Roman found it just as hot as he'd imagine it being. Victor then pumped Roman a few times to try and spread the spit everywhere. Roman sighed from the pleasure of it, as he waited for his boy to be done. When Victor let go, Roman hauled him forward by the jaw and they shared what was possibly the gentlest kiss of the night. 

It was sweet and frustrating. Ending only when Roman shoved Victor down while hold his dick steady. He'd never heard Victor shout like that before. It was a magical moment that Roman hoped to have again and again. His boy's head snapped back and Roman guessed that his eyes rolled upward as well. So fucking hot and tight.

Then Victor was finally all the way down, seated like he was always meant to be. Looking good and pleasured on Roman's cock. He was tight as Roman thrust upward, but bounced like he'd been plowed like this many times before. Roman remembered that lime green thing he had and wondered if Victor had been doing this exact thing before being caught this morning. 

Victor's head hung back as he moved himself, exposing his throat dangerously. He looked like a possessed beast, out of his mind for a good mating. Roman was up and knocking him over, changing the angle so he could really pin his man down. Victor's legs go upward and his feet hook over Roman's shoulder like this. It's rough and he doesn't give Victor a single second to get used to it. Victor doesn't complain, only moans louder. 

He bites because he wants to own, and Victor just takes it all like the good boy he is. It doesn't matter how rough, or even if Roman smacks at his face so his nose starts bleeding. They merely lick at the blood spread between them and continue fucking like that was a normal thing to do. Maybe it would be for them.

When Victor comes it feels like it's to soon, just because Roman's not ready for this to be over yet. Still, that barely slick hole is suddenly twice as tight as he trusts in as deep as he can get. Roman puts all his weight into his last few thrusts, wanting Victor to feel it for the rest of the day. He'd the one that fucking wrecked that hole, the one who's cum is going to be dripping out from deep inside. Victor is his. 

As Roman loses it, he huddles close as he can and grunts more then he usually does. There's something so animalistic about them together and Roman fucking loves it. Victor takes everything he given and doesn't complain, seems to love it just like Roman loves giving it to him. 

There's work to be done today, but Roman has no intention of leaving the bed. Except perhaps if the second round involves seeing how much of Victor's skin he can get rug burn on. Victor voices no complaints as Roman lets his boy's legs finally fall loose and pulls his softening dick out. 

Roman kisses him once, feeling exhausted and sweet. He'd have him again later, but first a nap was in order.


End file.
